project_1987fandomcom-20200214-history
"Project 1987" Wiki
Li "Project 1987" NOTE: This is a fictional video-game The project as of yet is still dubbed "Project-1987". However, the title that will fit the game will be unofficially called "Freedom Squad". Gameplay "Project 1987" or "Freedom Squad" is an open-world, third-person, sandbox game where the player can freely roam the map, steal vehicles, and weapons, and also listen to music when in vehicle. The player can switch to any of the three main characters whenever during the game after doing some of the story missions. There are also activities that corolate with the story missions where the player can complete and unlock vehicles, weapons, uniforms, and even special skills. Plot In late 1987, three FWO agents, Erwin, John, and Aria are onboard an empty cargo aircraft approaching an empty field north of Craiova. When they arrived, all three are assigned on a top-secret mission to spy on secret military bases and photograph them. However, Erwin gets distracted by a van carrying a suspicious figure that looked out of this world. After pursuing the car, he spins out of control and crashes into a tree, in which he passes out. The next morning, he wakes up inside a cabin with a group of revolutionists called the “LPP” which is an abbreviation to “Libertate Pentru Popor” which means Liberty For the People in Romanian. Erwin immediately contacts his agents of what had happened. The Three agents become “double-agents” after making a deal with the LPP in which, they are assigned to raid Militia stations in every part of the southern region and loot as many weapons and vital equipment for their upcoming raid to kill the dictator of Romania, Nikita Lupei including his cabinets by recruiting as many people to join the resistance. After creating of an army of approximately 100,000 guerrilla fighters, they begin their plan on taking down the dictator, including Soviet Union dictator Lev Volkov. The faction prepare their all of their equipment in a forest just outside of Bucharest. The next morning, the LPP head to the palace to begin the raid. However, the raid becomes unsuccessful resulting in the failure to capture him and destroying the palace, resulting in the deaths of innocent civilians inside the building. Since the raid, the LPP plan another attempt to wipe him out, this time by hijacking his aircraft and deliberately crashing it into the mountains to make it look like an accident. The LPP prepare for their second raid on the aircraft manufacturelocated north of Brasov. This time, the raid was a success resulting in stealing all the information of Nikita’s jumbo jet. Now that they have the information, the LPP had to find out where Nikita and his cabinets are hiding, making the task difficult for the LPP to complete since they did not had the right technology, such as satellite images of the country or any proof of an underground base in order to find him. John gets a call from an unknown man from Cluj Napoca claiming that he knows where he is hiding, but the only way to know was to travel to him to obtain the information. John and Erwin travel to Cluj by airplane due to the fact the country was under martial law and the Militia, including the Securitate Romana were looking for any revolutionist or anti-communist. They get the information needed, but there was a problem: the base was hidden under the Transalpina Mountains and is extremely difficult to enter. The only way to get inside was to hack through the systems and unlock every entrance. Aria gets a morse code from western Romania indicating that a supplier by the name of “Morder”, states that he has all the necessary robust weapons and equipment that will help the LPP break inside the base. When the three protagonists go to Timisoara, they are interrogated by his security. They meet inside an underground illegal club. Moments later, the Militia and Securitate quarantine and raid the club resulting in a long violent gun battle. Morder and the protagonists make it out alive and drive off to Cluj Napoca to meet with Mariana. Morder finds a signal in the middle of the Transylvanian Alps indicating that there's a secret airbase underground where Nikita is hiding. Morder hacks the television network of Romania and informs citizens that a revolution has started and that they should retaliate. All three protagonists head out to the hacked military bases where the entrances to the underground airbase are located and cause havoc. They all drive and meet up inside the underground base and start a gunfight against the military and trap Nikita. Erwin and Tudor try to find his aircraft while Aria and Morder and the rest of the LPP members fight off against the armed soldiers. The LPP have again unsuccessfully hijacked Nikita’s plane since he had escaped before the LPP managed to break inside. A day later, Erwin is informed by Mariana that one of the members of the LPP based in Constanta found an aircraft that resembled an airliner that was completely repainted and abandoned. Erwin and Aria travel to Constanta to investigate only to find out that they have been involved in a sting operation that was set up by the military to capture the LPP. Aria and Tudor are held in prison and await execution. John and Mariana and the rest of the LPP have been informed of what had happened with the two. The LPP travel to Constanta. John along with the LPP break Aria and Erwin free from prison. Erwin realizes that Morder was an informant of the Securitate Romana and that underground base raid was all staged to capture and put the members of the LPP in the hands of the Communists. They then escape by a boat while being pursued by the Romanian Military on the Danube River. After evading, Erwin informs to Marina that Morder set them up. Morder has been presumed to have escaped the country with the help of the Securitate Romana, making it extremely difficult for the LPP to hunt him down. After failing to capture Morder, The LPP decides to hunt down Nikita for once and for all. One LPP member in Bacau informs Erwin that Lev Volkov's limo was spotted near the airport. Erwin and members of the LPP travel to Bacau to hunt him down as well. They soon realize that Nikita and Lev are attempting to escape the country via Lev's airplane. Once on arrival, Erwin finds a rocket launcher at the end of the runway and prepares to shoot down the plane, while John, Aria and LPP fighters try breaking into the airport. Erwin succesfully shoots down the plane by targeting the left wing, however only to realize that Lev and his cabinets were onboard and that Nikita was nowhere to be found. This started to worry Erwin realizing that the Soviet Union might invade Romania and the Americans could get involved and possibly trigger nuclear war between the two nations. Setting The main setting for "Project 1987" is Romania or the Socialist Republic of Romania. "Project 1987" covers the whole map of Romania. Within the map, there are a hundred of Lenin Statues that the player can destroy, collect scrap for unlockables, vehicles, and so on. The biggest city is Bucharest which is the capital of Romania. In the game, you can travel anywhere within the country. There are numerous underground bases and tunnels. Also, mountain ranges, large acres of forests, and numerous villages that the player can explore. Links Radio Stations in "Project 1987" Vehicles in "Project 1987" Activities in "Project 1987" Weapons in "Project 1987" Missions in "Project 1987" Characters in "Project 1987" Noteriety Level outside of missions.test activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse